Love is a Hopeful Feeling
by Suteishii
Summary: A short one shot about the love shared between Sasuke and Sakura, that irreplaceable, frustrating, passionate feeling that humans seem to live for.


**A/N: Basically you all probably hate me since I haven't updated in seriously what seems like forever. I have no legitimate excuses honestly. I care about your opinions but I do have a life that I also have to live. I've graduated high school... finally (2010 woo!) and have a test this Friday to get into a nursing program. Besides this recent stuff I can't say why I haven't updated besides crazy writers block. I used to read often, like I can honestly say I read about a book every 2-3 days. If the book was VERY interesting i could read it in one day. Thing is, that that's what made me a good writer. I stopped reading as much, and my writing is a little rusty. I tried working with it and started writing the next chapter for "Did You Find Everything You Need" and everything just sounded HORRIBLE. It didn't even sound like me & that's sad. So there was no way I would post it. I figured you guys wouldn't want to read a crap chapter. I'd rather give you guys a very long amazing chapter. So, in order to try and make a comeback, here's a small one shot, on Sakura and Sasuke's love. If this gets at least remotely good feedback i'll consider starting to write the next chapter, if not, then i've got some serious work to do before I can post the chapter. Thanks for everything guys. I'd appreciate reviews**.

* * *

Before time could intervene a perfect, endless love, happiness was shared among two imperfect people. Time allowed polar opposites to be together. It was strange how they were always in synch. Crazy how nothing could come in between them.  
Creepy, how they could finish each others sentences.

It had never been seen before in thing chaotic filled world of hurt and angst. In the beginning, both were always a mess when they were around each other. They stuttered, lost the will to speak, lost their breath with every passing glance. They melted in each others eyes. Before they were together, it was painful; looking at eachother, knowing the love was limited and restrained. Their time together was cherished as much as possible. Even if all they did was lay next to eachother in the grass, staring at the passing clouds, it was all they could really ask for.

Every moment that they could, they'd steal small glances, smiles, the purest love that could ever be found was held between these two people, who were so flawed when they were apart, but perfect when they were together. Without words being said, they knew of the love they had for one another. The strongesst love that words could never express or even begin to touch loves surface.

Humans possess the most beautiful of feelings. This love engulfs people like these, love for this person is what they breathe. Without this person, the other is completely lost. The angels in heaven are jealous and the demons below are seething in anger at the thought of their happiness. Butterflies in her stomach weren't saved, they frantically searched for an escape in her abdomen and she felt every single one of their batting wings. The deep breath he took didnt do much for his famished lungs, he lost his breath every single time.

Before they were together, the world was out of balance, the music never sounded so good, the sky didnt look as clear, the stars weren't as beautiful, and love had never found such a perfect home. The feelings for each other never went away. Yesterday's love only grew stronger day after day.

It hadn't always been this way. Once upon a time, it was a one sided love. He was stubborn and ignorant, never paying any attention to anything around him, let alone other people. She was always caring; too caring. She was hurt many times as he scorned and rejected her. He couldn't stand her, and she wanted to be with him every second. As days went on, he began to care, and it pained him to know that he was giving in. It confused him. He noticed for the first time that he was human, and his human heart had to give in at some point, he'd have to care even if he didn't want to.

On that lovely summer's day, under the moon, and the brilliant stars that shined above, he caught a glimpse of love, and after that moment he was caught in love's web. It's twists and turns, its consequences and rewards, in hurt and suffering and the beautiful feeling. That gorgeous, AMAZING feeling of being in love. He watched her laugh, her smile shined as brightly as the sun itself. Her emotions were so strong, he wanted to be near her, he wanted his finger tips on her smooth pale skin, he loved her with all of his being.

It's beautiful what love can do to those who really dedicate their heart and soul to it. To the people who see all it's shining aspects and attributes. It's not just somebody that fights with you and shares a couple common aspirations. It's about love forever, it's definitely about a soulmate. Someone you can spend the rest of your life with, without thinking twice or regretting the decision. It's amazing, but it's also excrusiatingly frustrating. It makes you want to tear the other person apart limb by limb and rip out your own hair, and sometimes you wish you had never fallen in love in the first place. You curse under your breath, and you feel anger to those who have found true love and those who are sincerely happy. Love is about all those feelings and more, all the fights and heartache, but them standing at your door the next day.

Despite all the hardships, they loved eachother. They dove headfirst, blindly into love. Describing the feeling is almost impossible, It's something one must feel on their own, experience it completely. If it ends in heartbreak it wasn't all a waste of time. If you truly loved, you can never truly replace a person you have loved so deeply, but you can learn to love once again & when you do fall in love again, you notice the feeling was as beautiful as it was the first time.

She had never felt this way before, she was confused, scared, happy, frustrated, she felt every emotion that could ever be felt. It was exhilerating. When she looked at him, talked to him, or even thought of him, her heart skipped a beat and her breathing hitched & once again the butterflies would begin to start a ruckus. She could never explain this feeling, but she was just happy that he loved her back, and he was all hers.

& then she woke up, but she knew deep in her heart that it would become a reality. Dreams seem so real thats the truth, but no dream as vivid as it may seem and feel, can show you what true love really is. She felt that love in her heart, and she knew it was real. So she layed back down and said a very quick prayer and resumed her hopeful thinking.

* * *

**Please review. **  
**Give me comments, concerns, hopes, thoughts, desires.**


End file.
